Huanted
by thewarriorinside
Summary: I know that Halloween has past but everyone needs a scary story every now and again. You see Damien, Pip, Stan, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, Kenny, Butters, and Cartman are on a camping trip. Cartman tells a chiller tale that has came true for the boys.
1. Chiller Tale

**I Know I should be working on Ski Trips, Mole?, or my other fanfics. But I had to do this for Halloween! So expect this fic. As well!**

_He raises his ax, and then the Jew and the fag didn't know what to do! They huddle close together as they fear the deadly ax. They said their last goodbyes, when the ax came down! And you know what happen to them?_

The group of boys shook their heads no as half of them was caught up in the story.

_THEY DIED!! THEIR GHOST HAUNTS THESE VERY WOODS!! LOOKING FOR EACH OTHER!!_ GAHHHHHHHH!!

A scream was heard from a jittery blond who hid behind a tough looking guy, who'd just flipped off the story teller. He turns towards the shaking caffinated blond and whispered soft sweet words that he wouldn't of said to anyone else.

"Tweekers, calm down. It was just a story. None of it's true."

"B-but what if it is? W-what if they kill us in our sleep?! W-what what if..."

"Calm down! Would I stir you wrong?"

"N-no." Tweek answered as he calm down in Craig's embrace.

"Oh, But it is true, Craig! The guy with the ax haunts this forest as well. Desperately keeping the couple apart. And each of them are willing to kill to reach their goal." Cartman said after hearing their conversation.

Ahhhhhh!! a scream escaped the jittery blond's lips once more. Craig growled at Cartman and flipped him off again before attending to the blond.

"That w-was mean, Eric." Butters stuttered as usual as he clung onto Kenny.

Cartman scuffed at him.

"Ol'chap I thought that was very unnecessary." Pip said.

"Shut up, Frenchy. Nobody cares what you think." Cartman said bluntly.

"Call Pip a Frenchy again, I dare ya." Damien threaten while holding up his fist that was on fire, as Pip hold one of his arms with a worried look.

Cartman ignored them though and turn his attention to Stan and Kyle. Kyle was you glaring at Cartman, and Stan sighed. Cartman noticed that they were sitting very close together, and that they were unknowingly holding hands. Cartman smirked at this.

"What, Fat Ass!?" Kyle growled knowing that smirk on his face.

"I knew that you guys were fags!" Cartman laughed.

Kyle and Stan looked down and notice they were holding hands.


	2. Man in Smoke

**CHAPTER 2: HI HI!! I'M BACK!! (DANCES) You better review this thing! I need to know!! But make sure you read it first though. Okay story time!!**

_'Kyle and Stan looked down and notice they were holding hands.'_

Their eyes widen as their face became flushed. They look as red as blood. They quickly moved their hands and faces away from each other blushing like crazy. Cartman laughed harder. Everyone else turn their attention to the blushing boys, then they turned it towards hysterical tub of lard.

"Its not that funny Cartman. If you haven't notice, pretty much all of us are gay." Kenny said as Butters' grip tighten on Kenny's arm.

Cartman stopped laughing and looked at everybody who were around the fire.

"Aw, Dammit! I'm surrounded by Fags!"

Everybody rolled their eyes. Cartman smirked once more.

Kyle sighed "What now?!"

Cartman smirk became into a wide grin.

"Oh, nothing. I hope you to have a" he paused. "a goodnight sleep, that's all."

Cartman waddled off to his tent.

"What was that all about?" Kyle asked as he looked at everybody's faces for the answer, but sadly enough everybody shrugged. Nobody knew the answer.

Kyle sighed once more before retiring to his and Stan's tent. Stan stretched and yawned before doing the same. Then Craig and Tweek did they same as they retired to their tent and so did Kenny and Butters. Pip was about to do the same but stopped when he noticed Damien not moving an inch.

"You, alright Damien?" Pip asked as he walked up behind him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess." Damien answered as he looked into the fire.

"Is this about the story, Eric told us?"

"Yeah, it is. Believe it or not Pip, but I think the story he told us was true."

"How so?"

"I feel the presents of wondering souls. Three of them to be exact."

"Oh, My!"

"Pip?"

"Yes, Damien?"

"Don't you dare leave my sight." Damien demanded as he looked at Pip.

Pip saw fear in his demonic eyes. He knew that was rare to see in the Anti-Christ's eyes.

"Is it really that bad?" Pip asked as he sat down next to him.

"Yes, Pip. I'm afraid it is." Damien answered as he watch sparks from the fire fly into the air.

Damien's eyes were torn away from the fire when Pip hugged him around the waist not wanting to let go. Damien smiled and returned the embrace. When Pip looked up at his face, Damien gave a devilish smile.

"Hey Pip, why don't you go into the tent. Then we can have a little fun before we hit the hay. What'd ya say? Hm?"

Pip blushed as he nodded yes. He got up and went into their tent as Damien picked up the bucket of water. He looked at the tent with a worried look before drowsing the fire. He went into his tent and have some _'fun'_ with his boyfriend.

But as we turned to look at the smoke that is rising from the dead campfire. You can see a figure of a masked man with an ax. An evil, maniacal laughter echo into the forest as the man in the smoke disappeared.

**So... What did you think? Good, huh? Well you'll have to wait for more! Thank Halloween!!**

**Whoohoo!! You done a sex scene! Though you should of...**

**SHUT UP KENNY!!**

**It was a compliment!**

**Oh. Thank ...You ..., I Guess.**

**Your welcome, now I was thinking that maybe I should...**

_**BANG! BAM! SQUISH! KAPOW!! **_

**You do not want to know how I killed him.**


	3. Ay Shut Up!

**3 chapter of Haunted! Enjoy!**

The sun was rising from the horizon as the birds sing a happy tune. Everything was peaceful, well that is until Cartman woke up from the noise of the birds and the light of the early sun.

"Ay! SHUT UP! YOU STUPID BIRDS!" He yelled as he threw his alarm clock into the trees.

The birds fluttered away as the grouchy Cartman return to his tent for a few minutes of sleep. (or hours in his case) Everyone else was just waking up, and headed out of their tent to stretch.

"Man, I had a rough night." Kyle spoke.

"Me too." Stan announced as he followed his friend out of the tent.

"So did me and Tweekers." Craig said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So did I." Pip said as he stretched.

"And you guys better SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep! Dammit!" Cartman yelled from inside his tent.

"It's time for you to get your fat ass up any way!" Kyle yelled back.

Stan looked around and noticed two people missing. "Hey, where's Kenny and Butters?"

Everybody looked around, then shrugged.

Then Cartman yelled "Ay! Maybe they're in their tent making faggy love to each other!"

"Shut up, Cartman!"

"Well go see for your self Jew!"

Kyle rolled his eyes and went to see if Butters and Kenny were awake. BIG MISTAKE! His eyes widen as he grew sick at the sight he saw. He quickly closed the tent opening and returned to the group. When he reached the group his face was still frozen by fear.

"Oh My God. I did not need to see that." he blinked a few times to rid himself of the image.

"What was it?" Stan asked concern for his friend.

"I hate to say this, I really do, but... Cartman was urgh... Right." Kyle confessed reluctantly.

"Ha! I Knew It! You Stupid Jew!"

"Dammit, Cartman! I thought you were going back to sleep!" Kyle growled.

**So what did you think? Well, I'm really thinking that I might not get this done by Halloween! Oh, Well! It should still be good. Still, I think.  
**


	4. Don't Come Back

**Chapter 4: Enjoy it because I'm running out of things to say.**

Damien was poking the fire as their breakfast was cooking.

"Damien? Your really bothered by this aren't you?" Pip asked as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah, Pipper, I am." Damien true fully answered as he stir the fire. "Nothing you should worry about though. Pip, I'll be fine."

Pip was still concerned about him though, but let it pass. He just watched the fire with Damien as silence took over.

**45 MINUTES LATER...**

"Ay, Why do I have to hunt for food?!"

"Because Fat-Ass, You Ate All Of Our Food!" Kyle yelled in anger.

"Well, it ain't my fault that you guys didn't pack enough food!" Cartman argued as he was being push into the woods.

"Will you stop pushing Meh!!" Cartman yelled as Craig, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan try to push his fat ass into the woods.

"Not Until You Go And Find Us Some Food." Stan said through clenched teeth.

"Ay, Why not we just eat Kennah? He'll come back. Unlimited food source right there."

"Hey!"

"No, Fat-Ass! We are not becoming cannibals! Now move it!" Kyle argued.

"Eh, Why Not?"

"It's just not right!"

"Tweekers would freak out!"

"I will not be eaten!"

"We got to do what we got to do, Tweeks a pussy, and Why not? Rats eat you all the time." Cartman reasoned.

They all growled at him.

"You Stupid Asshole! Don't you have any morals?!"

"Nope!"

"You guys need a little help?" Damien asked as he walked upon the sight.

"Yeah, He won't budge." Stan replied.

Damien looked at the irritated fat boy and smirked. A flame began to dance upon his finger.

"Stand back." He commanded, and as soon as the others stepped away, his whole hand burst into flames. He pointed his finger at Cartman, and before anyone knew it Cartman was in the air and falling into the forest. His fat ass was on fire and he was screaming in pain.

"Now Don't Come Back Until You Gathered Us Some Food!"

They all walked away to the campground as Fat-Ass soar through the air, like a cannon ball.


	5. Ah! Heh Its Just a Racoon

**Chapter 5:**

"Stupid Jew, Stupid Fag, Stupid Damien Stupid..." Cartman rambled to himself as he waddles into the forest while he rubs his burnt fat ass.

"Stupid Stupid Stupid! Fuck Them! They are all fagots! All damn fagots!" Cartman growled.

He walked deeper into the dark dense forest. "They'll be sorry when I end up dieing."

He walked on as the sun grew bright into the sky, but in the woods (Where he is at, I remind you.) it is dark and gloomy.

"Heh, wow this.. this is... awesome. Wow! Heheh..." Cartman said to himself as a crow flew past him.

As he walked deeper and deeper into the dark woods, he started to become scared, but as usual, he denied it. He continued on, looking around cautiously. He jumped when a bunch birds flew out of the trees when he accidentally stepped on a twig. He nervously laughed at himself, for being afraid of a bunch of birds.

"Heheh... It was just a bunch a birds, no reason to be a pussy."

"**Ah!"**

He heard a moan coming from the shadows.

He gasps as he heard rustling in the trees.

"**Ahhh!!" **he scream as something jumped out of the bushes and landed on his face.

He pulled it off of his face and then it scurried off into the darkness.

"Hehe... It was just a racoon. Phew!" He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he laughed at his foolishness.

Until he heard a maniacal laughter echo all around him. His eyes widen in terror was chills went down his spine. He heard footsteps coming his way, he screamed as he ran in the oppisite direction.

The maniacal laughter started again as the fat boy ran in fear.

The laughter slowly disappeared as soon as Cartman's fat ass is out of sight. Then footsteps could be heard, walking away from the scene.

**What do yay think? I know a little shorter than the other chapters, but it does set a mood, doesn't? The suspense! It'll even make me toss and turn until I finish it.**


	6. Fags

**Chapter 6: I feel wiped! MY MIND WON'T SHUT UP!!**

**IT WON'T STOP COMING UP WITH NEW STORIES!! **

**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

Craig, Tweek, Damien, Pip, Kenny, Butters, Stan, and Kyle were sitting around the fire. The sun was going down as the sky became purple, red, and orange. Kyle looked at the sunset then sighed.

"When is C-cartman coming back?" Tweek asked as he sip his coffee that Craig made for him.

"Who knows? He probably got his fat ass lost or stuck." Kyle said as he gaze at the crackling fire.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Everyone turned to Tweek, but he was calmly chugging down his drink and didn't notice anything. Then everyone looked at each other (except Tweek of course) and shrugged.

"AH! AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

They turned around and looked at the forest. They saw a red round thing running towards them. Seems like the scream was coming from it and guess who it was.

"CARTMAN!!" Kyle yelled when he recognized him.

"YOU GUYS!! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE IT!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" Cartman panicked. He bend over to catch his breath.

"What is it fat ass?" Kyle asked as he picked up a stick and poked the fire.

"T-the M-masked M-man w-with an a-ax's G-Ghost is... is in t-there!" Cartman shook as he pointed towards the woods.

"A G-ghost! Ah!!" Tweek freaked as he started to latch himself onto Craig's arm.

Pip looked at Damien to see him biting his lip, bringing blood. Pip swallowed hard. Kenny was ignoring Cartman's claim as he looked at the worried Butters. Kyle and Stan just pinched the bridge of their noses as they shook their heads and sighed.

"Cartman! Look what you have done!" Craig flipped him off to calm his shaking blond.

"I'm Serious! You Guys!" Cartman whined.

"How many times have we fallen for that one." Kyle rolled his eyes at Cartman.

"B-but you guys..." He whined louder. They rolled their eyes.

"Your like 16 years old and your still whining."

"We have to..." Catrman was cut off.

"We DON'T have to Do anything, Fat Ass. I'm going to sleep!" Kyle stood up and stretched before going into his tent. Stan stood up and yawned, he nodded in agreement and followed Kyle into the tent.

"Wait! You Guys!"

Craig scoffed and then went into his own tent with Tweek clung to his side. Cartman gawked.

Damien stood up and whispered to Pip "We better get some sleep, while we can." Pip nodded as Damien grabbed his arm and pulled him into their tent.

"Fine! See if I care that you FAGS die!" Cartman bellowed. When he didn't get a reply he sighed and simply mumbled to himself "Going to bed."

He dragged his feet to his tent. He was exhausted from running and screaming. He took of his jacket, his hat, his shoes, then his pants, then he climbed into his sleeping bag with the High School musical picture on the front. He closed his eyes and he mumbled something before drifting off to sleep.

"Fags."


	7. KYLE'S NIGHTMARE

**Chapter 7: Sorry for a longer update but I finally have a life for the end of this month anyway. 2 parties already and I till have to go to another one and to do 2 more concerts. Damn you Halloween on Main St.! But I really don't mind just letting you know! **

Groans of pain and agony was heard from the forest and another coming from the campsite where our boys are sleeping peacefully or so we thought...

**KYLE'S NIGHTMARE:**

Kyle ran through the forest as fast as his legs could, something dangerous chasing was him. He was running in the dense forest with only moonlight to show the way. He was panicking and he was thinking _'I got to tell him! If I don't make it, then he should!' _

As Kyle make a sharp turn he yelled "Stan! Stan!"

As he turned left he called Stan once more. "Stan! Stan! Answer Me! Please! Please, Stan! Answer Me!"

He made another sharp turn as tears filled his eyes. He hastily wiped them from his eyes so his vision is not blurred. He ducked and jump over branches and tree roots that stuck out of the ground.

Laughter can be heard a good distance away. Not the laughter that children would laugh, it was an evil psychotic laughter. You know, a laughter that the insane murderer would laugh.

He was beginning to panic even more, as he ran through the blackberry bushes.

"Stan! Can you Hear Me?! Please Say Something! Stan!"

He came upon a clearing with a hill in the middle. He saw a figure standing on top looking at him. It was Stan! Kyle smile as tears fell across his cheek. He was relieved, that his Best-Friend was alright.

"Stan! Thank God Your Alright!" Kyle said as he ran on top of the hill to meet up with Stan.

"Stan, We Have To Get The Hell Out Of Here!" Kyle imformed him as he grabbed his arm and attempt to pull him down the hill to continue running. He wouldn't budge.

"Stan! What are you doing?! We have to get out of here he is right behind us!"

"Kyle, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?!"

"I-I-I... can't go with you."

"What do you mean? There is a masked killer behind us!" Kyle was obviously confused.

"I-I got to go."

"What The Hell Do You Mean?! Stanly answer me, Dammit!" Stan winced at the use of his name.

"I'm Sorry." Stan apologize again as he began to fade.

"What?! What the Hell?! Stan! Stan! Don't Leave! Don't leave Me!"

Stan began to fade more and more as Kyle caught a glimpse as the crystal clear tears that fell down Stan's face. Kyle too, had tears run down his face as his hand slide down Stan's arm as Stan rose into the air. Stan's fingers slip through Kyle's hand as he mouthed one more sorry. Stared at the spot that Stan had disappeared from. Kyle fell onto his knees as tears drenched his face. He made no motion to remove them from his face as he is in deep thought, wondering what just happened. He looked up to see a masked man with an ax above his head in his blurred vision.

Kyle pleaded to himself "Don't Leave Me! Please! Come Back!" as the ax fell.

Kyle leaped from the spot in his sleeping bag as he raised up. Sweat covered his face and back and he tried to slow his breathing. He went to touch his face and noticed traces of tears remained on his cheek. He also notice that he had tears threatening to come down again. After he wiped his tears and sweat away. He laid back down with his arm covering his eyes. After a few minutes he removed his arm to look at Stan.

Stan was sleeping soundlessly curled up in his sleeping bag. Kyle breathed a sigh of relief, when he learned that he did not disturb him. He smiled to himself as he looked at Stan. Stan reminded him of an angel. No matter how cliché that it sounds, he did resemble an angel to him. Yes, to most people angel is beautiful and delicate and even though he looked handsome, he did not look delicate. I mean who would if they played football for years, but that was only skin deep.

Kyle knew that Stan wasn't delicate by first glance, _'but' _Kyle thought _'If they only took another glance. Then they would see that he is more fragile then expected. Of course not physically but... emotionally and mentally. If they only took a second to see that.' _

Kyle sighed as he turned away from the object of his desires. He closed his eyes as one last tear fell from his eyes. Thinking _'He'll never be mine. Why does it hurt?' _And with that he drifted off to sleep.

And now we look at Stan. Who wasn't looking so peaceful, but disturbed as his dream took over him.

**Whatcha Think?! Please Tell me it makes me So... Happy! Oh yeah! If you are wondering what happen to Kenny. He is under the table cowering from me. Bout Fucking Time!**


	8. STAN'S REALIZATION

**Chapter 8! Enjoy because I am HAVING such a hectic Week! Man! **

**STAN'S REALIZATION:**

Stan found himself in a dark room. With the only light shining upon him. He squinted his eyes and put an arm in front of them.

"Where the Hell am I? And why is this light so blinding?" Stan asked himself. He dropped his arm and took a look around, nothing but shadows and darkness greeted him.

"Hello! Anybody here?" He asked but only an echo answered him.

He started to feel lonely and sadden by this. Then he heard a flick of a light behind him. He turned around to see another spotlight with Wendy standing the middle.

"Wendy? What is happening? What is this place?" He asked the female figure.

She looked hurt and asked something inaudible as if she didn't even here Stan's question.

"What?"

"I said, Do you love me or **him**?" She asked with tears in her eyes that refused to fall.

"What?" Stan eyes widen when he noticed something familiar.

"No, this can't be! This was the last conversation that we had before we broke up for good!" Stan said quietly to himself.

"Stan! Don't you dare change the subject! Do you love me or not!?"

"I told you before I don't really know anymore." Stan turned around to see another version of himself. (I call the the version of Stan, Dream Stan.)

"And that's because you don't! Stan you have to make a decision NOW! Me or **Him**?!"

"I can't choose between you two!"

"Me or Him?! Stanley, you can't have both!"

"But... but... I.." The dream Stan stuttered.

"**Me **or _Him_?" She hissed.

"I-I c-choose..." Dream Stan started to sweat and finally gather courage to say his answer.

"Him"

"Thats what I thought. Stan, we are officially broke up. Forever!" Wendy said as she walked away and disappeared into the darkness. Stan turned around to see snow falling around the Dream Stan.

The Dream Stan sighed, "What do I do now? Who was she talking about anyway? And how did I know who to pick when I don't even remember the other choice?" the Dream Stan asked himself.

Stan looked from the distance. Something in his heart told him the answer but he couldn't figure it out. Well, that is until he saw more of his flashback.

Kyle noticed the crying Dream Stan. He ran over and cheered him up right away in no later than a second. "Kyle..." Stan realized who _him _was.

"Kyle!" He called but the Dream Stan and Kyle just faded away as he fell into darkness. While he fell he saw Kyle going further and further away. Stan tried to reach for him, but Kyle just kept walking away.

Then a mysterious voice rang out "Its Your Choice Stan. Time is almost up for you. So go, if you want, or let you best-friend grow farther away from you. Its Your Choice!"

The voice disappeared into a maniacal laughter until slowly it fades away.

"What?! Wait! How?!" Stan asked but no reply came he sat in his loneliness as Kyle had faded away when the voice had began to talk. Tears ran down Stan's face as he sat. Everything faded to black.

Stan fluttered his eyes open it was still dark. He felt his cheek, dried salt stream of tears was prominent. He sighed and turned over to face the sleeping Kyle. He smiled before shutting his eyes as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Cool huh? Or maybe Not? I don't know, Its my writing. Tell me what ya think.**


	9. BUTTERS' FUCKED UP DREAM!

**Chapter 9: Hey! I Noticed Something. You hardly have me and Butters in there!**

**Yeah, So?**

**I bet people want to see more of us!**

**Your right, but I kinda of thought that you and Butters would be to busy fucking each other to have big parts.**

**. . . **

**Damn! Your Psychic! I'm Out!**

**To fuck that innocent boy again?**

**Psychic! (Ran off to have some 'Fun' with Leopold.)

* * *

  
**

**BUTTER'S FUCKED UP DREAM:**

Butters ran down the meadow as fireflies and flowers filled the air. He smiled as he looked at the silver and blue sky as pigs flown in it. His smile became wider as he came across an amusement park.

The sign said "Hello Kitty Amusement Park!" Childish really. But that's Butters, well anyway he ran inside. It was amazing (to Butters) he rode all of the rides, this was true paradise, well almost. That is until he began to get hungry, he started to noticed that he was alone. He hated being alone, it made him scared and sad inside. He started to look around the place to find someone, anyone.

"Hello!" He yelled hoping someone will hear him, but all he heard was an echo calling back to him.

He trembled while fiddling with his fingers as he saw that the sky was black. The lights of the amusement park were turning off one by one, while the music of the ride disappeared to signal that the rides were switched off. He started to shake as he bite his lip, he called for anyone who might hear. Nothing but his voice answered back.

Darkness surrounded him, only one unknown light source was there and it shined on Butters. He crouched down and hugged his knees.

"I-I'm all alone." Tears started to swell in his eyes.

"I wish Kenny was here."

"Wouldn't you rather having your father here?"

Butters stood up and turned around to see his father there. He quickly wiped his wet face and bit his lip. He didn't want his father to see that he was crying or he would be grounded... again. He swallowed hard.

"Butters, Ay get your gay ass over here."

Butters looked up to see Cartman standing beside his father. He fiddled with his fingers nervously as he bit his lip harder than before. He started to think that being alone wasn't so bad.

"Butters, come over here or your grounded mister."

Butters sigh inwardly as he took a step forward, he started to fall into darkness. There was nothing that was under his foot, so now he was falling into the dark abyss.

Butters rosed from his sleeping bag (Well Kenny's and his connected sleeping bag) with a cold sweat. Kenny was awoke as he saw sweat drip from Butters. Kenny sat up and brought Butters into hug. He put his chin on Butters head while moving side to side, humming a tune.

Butters felt safe with Kenny, he laid his head on Kenny's shoulder and closed his eyes as Kenny laid back down with Butters in his arms. They both fell asleep into a slumber as they kept in an embrace.

* * *

**Kenny apparently forgot that this chapter was pretty much about Butters.** **Tell me what ya think because I really don't know, My head is blank.**


	10. Attention

**ATTENTION:**

**I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAYS **

**MY BROTHER RESTARTED MY COMPUTER AND LOST ALL OF MY FILES!**

**FORGIVE ME BECAUSE IT WILL TAKE A WHILE UNTIL I WILL FEEL WELL ENOUGH TO COPY MY FILES OFF OF THE INTERNET!**

**AND FOR ME TO START WRITING!**

**BECAUSE OF ALL OF MY HARD WORK BECOMING GONE IN A SECOND WHILE I'M OUT HAVING FUN!**

**IT HURTS SO MUCH!**

**T-T T-T T-T**


End file.
